<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tamed Fires Among Sheep by TwistedViolets</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989428">Tamed Fires Among Sheep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedViolets/pseuds/TwistedViolets'>TwistedViolets</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, Kidnapping, Missions Gone Wrong, Murder, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Self-Esteem Issues, Tentacles, ben needs a hug, the horror, underground rings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:56:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedViolets/pseuds/TwistedViolets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drugged in the back of a white van is the least favorite location Klaus had ever had the misfortune of waking up in. Fortunately for once he wasn't the only one kidnapped.</p><p>Ben laid just feet away from him, iris blown out, and a slack jaw as his eyes follow a sliver of light that ran along the van's darkened interior.</p><p>Or</p><p>Typical Umbrella Academy mission goes wrong leaving Klaus and Ben to end up in an underground entertainment ring.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tamed Fires Among Sheep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Haven’t had a great week so I’ve been unable to really focus on anything but I’ve managed to write this. Not typo checked or anything at the moment but I’ll get there eventually.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The mission was absolute chaos; in the complete orderly fashion that their father somehow always knew to expect. This is why Klaus didn't even think about trying; his existence is small and insignificant next to the ones of his siblings who can actually make a difference.</p><p>Compared to them he is a waste of space; a disappointment. He could never even get used to his powers and they were his powers. He was supposed to own them yet they seemed to own him. </p><p>His father is right to be disappointed...but at the end of the day when he swallows six pills, he can't help but tell the world to go fuck itself.</p><p>Screams echoed from down the hall, a few crashes boomed, getting closer and closer but he paid them no mind as he pulled a coin from his pocket. The last remains of his allowance before he tosses it in the air, head or tails he asked himself.</p><p>Head; Spend it on drugs.</p><p>Tails; Save it to replace a skirt he stole from Allison.</p><p>The coin spins a few times but before it gets a chance to land its shot out of the air. It lands on the floor, a hole obscuring which side it landed on, and a gun appeared, aimed at his head as the man behind it grinned.</p><p>"You the Séance?"</p><p>He blinked a few times at the gun at his head, the man's finger inching along the trigger. "If I am are you going to refund me a quarter? Cause you definitely fucking-"</p><p>A dull pain on the back of his head is the last thing he registered.</p><p>...</p><p>Drugged in the back of a white van is the least favorite location Klaus had ever had the misfortune of waking up in. Fortunately for once, he wasn't the only one kidnapped.</p><p>Ben laid just feet away from him, iris blown out, and a slack jaw as his eyes follow a sliver of light that ran along the van's darkened interior.</p><p>"Ben!" He hissed, attempting to move but found his hands tied behind his back and his legs tied loosely with some sort of rope. "Ben, snap out of it!"</p><p>Ben looked at him but didn't really seem to register his voice. It was like he was fucking out of it, high. Must be the drugs, and Klaus would probably be like that if his body wasn't so used to the shit.</p><p>"This would be a great time for the Horror to, I don't know appear!"</p><p>Ben blinked slowly, iris so big and wide yet he moved like he was sleeping with his eyes open. "Ben please-"</p><p>Something bangs against the van from the outside. Apparently, they aren't moving anymore but fuck if he realized that before. "Shut the fuck up in there!" A guy yells at them, gritty voice as if he smoked every day for the last twenty so years.</p><p>A few moments pass with silence, Klaus's heart rate picking up as the reality of the situation kicked in. He's been kidnapped, not just him but Ben too, and they were drugged so they don't know how far they've traveled or where they're being taken.</p><p>This is bad.</p><p>The van door slides open and the light of the sun blinds him momentarily while a man grabs his wrist and shoves a needle in his vein. He watches the liquid disappear into his body and before he knew it his eyes grew heavy.</p><p>"Fucking Junkie, you're gonna cost me extra cause of this."</p><p>...</p><p>The next location is more familiar, not that it made this any better but he could just barely make out the outline of the arched ceiling. The one bad guys often had their meetings in and the Academy stopped more than once.</p><p>It's the ceiling of a warehouse.</p><p>He's on the hard concrete floor, limbs still loosely tied but he can't feel his hands and feet enough to attempt an escape yet. He scanned the room; Ben on the floor a few feet in front of him, asleep. There are two men, one from before and the other new; discussing something inaudible.</p><p>"Ben," he whispered, attempting to nudge Ben with his foot but it's barely a feathery touch. Ben doesn't even move a muscle.</p><p>His mouth tastes like cotton, dry, and fuzzy as he attempts to swallow. His heart is beating slowly and he knows it's not good. He doesn't know what they gave him but he feels numb.</p><p>The Academy will come for him soon, they always do. Luther will burst through those big metal doors or Allison will slip through the back and rumor the bad guys or Diego will throw a few of his blades from the corner of the room unseen by his kidnappers.</p><p>The moments tic on, he feels like time is moving so slowly. It must be considering how long he's had to fantasize about being saved.</p><p>If Ben was awake, if he wasn't so out of it he could save them. No one can keep Ben locked down; without drugs of course.</p><p>"We agreed on fifteen thousand," one man says the new man, irritated.</p><p>"I had to use more of the hard shit than I figured."</p><p>They discuss more but Klaus's hearing goes out and all he hears is a faint buzzing. Like a bee is crawling over his ear but he's six feet deep into the sea two things which don't relate unless you've been on some hard shit.</p><p>And god does he know how familiar this feeling is.</p><p>"Ben," he hissed, slimy, his mouth waters unnaturally as he feels the pull of sleep again.</p><p>...</p><p>For the third time that day he awakes uncomfortably on some hard surface with aching wrists and ankles. Except now he's in a room, a room that's grey, one lone light in the center, a door with a hole on one side and a small wall separating a toilet and what appears to be a shower. On the other side next to the wall is a bed, in which Ben is sleeping on peacefully.</p><p>He groans at this; at the remains of a dream he had once. One where he was caught with six pounds of weed on the floor of a seven eleven and was promptly arrested and forced into a cell until his father came to bail him out. Not a nice dream and unfortunately this room is mirroring his thoughts on what the perfect prison cell looks like.</p><p> </p><p>"Ben?" He said, barely, his voice was way to dry and used up to make a loud enough noise to matter. He wiggled as an ache went up his back and he realized that he wasn't tied up anymore but there were still red and raw marks left on his wrists and ankles; a terrible way to realize he's been gone a long time.</p><p>A much longer time than it usually took his siblings to find him and with Ben missing too, he figured they would be here sooner. After all, Ben is much more important than him.</p><p>He sits up, barely making it without the twisting of his stomach, like his body wanted to rid its self of something foul he had eaten. "Ben," he makes it to his brother's side, limping slightly from the reddened flesh of his ankles that threaten to bleed.</p><p>Ben mumbled something, rolling over to face the wall, but his sleeve rides up on his arms and his wrists are clear red rings as well. Klaus touches them lightly and Ben hisses, eyes opening slowly before he closes them again.</p><p>"Sleeping beauty," he coos, poking Ben's cheek which was much chubbier than Ben would admit to. "Come on now, we've got rooms to sweep and cracks to wipe."</p><p>Ben opens his eyes again and this time they stay open. "Klaus...What?"</p><p>"Just a little thing I like to call human roulette. We've been caught by the bad guys, bamboozled by a bunch of idiots with guns, and now we've got to play by their rules. At least until the Academy comes to knock some heads or you feel up to using that little friendly squid in your void of a chest."</p><p>Ben squints at him as if in pain. </p><p>He smiles.</p><p>Ben groans and slaps a hand on his chest, a small whine leaving his lips from the movement. </p><p>As Klaus sits down beside Ben, a cramp already forming in his legs, probably from being in a ball for most of the day, a voice comes over a loudspeaker he hadn't yet noticed until then. The speaker above the door, crackles as the voice drawls on.</p><p>"Number Six and Number Four; transportation complete. Specimens in good health and ready for their first match."</p><p>He didn't know what to think, but he saw the way Ben tensed up, a panic underneath his calm gaze.</p><p>A match? Of what kind? Fighting...who? Against each other? Or was it the love kind? With hugs and kisses and dirty old men who-he doesn't finish that thought.</p><p>"Hey now, I bet we're just going to play some chest," he laughs, attempting to calm that gaze he knows too well from Ben but it does little.</p><p>...</p><p>The door to their cell opens and slowly but surely Klaus makes his way out, Ben following behind. "This is stupid. We shouldn't go," Ben pleaded with Klaus but they both knew he could have stayed behind.</p><p>"Now now Ben, you know I'm not one to miss parties."</p><p>Ben cringed at him.</p><p>The Corredor led to a big open room, like a baseball game was held in except it was much smaller, the ground is made of dirt, and their spectators are rich old men with time to kill. </p><p>"The Séance and The Horror a duo like no others! Straight from the Umbrella Academy!" The voice on the speaker spoke again and the crowd reacted, some men holding their canes tighter, others looking down with newfound disgust. "Two of Reginald Hargreeves’ brats! Can't you just smell their rotting morals?"</p><p>Ben moves closer to him, instinctively, but Klaus stands his ground. Fuck if he was going to cave to few angry old men with opinions older than sliced bread. He gave an affectionate middle finger to the crowd which gained him a murmur of disgust and disapproval.</p><p>"What did I tell you, folks? These ones are heathens for sure!"</p><p>A bell dinged and across from them a metal door began to open and two other men walked out. They were older, in their twenties at least with bandannas around their heads and a few tattoos that were mere smudges of black ink to Klaus.</p><p>"Here we've got Jim and Kevin, favorites for almost two months. They've been slicing and dicing their way through the injustice of the Umbrella Academy since they gave the Rumor a broken wrist! A feat unimaginable in the Hargreeves's tyrannical rein!"</p><p>The men approached with a look of hunger, a knife flicking out of their sleeves like a magician would pull out a card and they became familiar. He thinks they might have kidnapped a girl awhile back, tortured her so badly she lost her baby, all for a couple of dollars she had hidden in her basement.</p><p>"So...Benny my favorite brother...please tell me you're not too fucked out of your mind to summon a few little tentacles," he said, taking a step back despite himself, bumping into Ben who stared ahead with that look. That look of 'I don't want to do this.'</p><p>"Klaus I cant."</p><p>"You've got this."</p><p>Ben shook his head.</p><p>The men approached, closer and closer and he got a good look at the blades of their knives. They are stained with a redden liquid, blood he imagines, and he really doesn't want to contribute his own.</p><p>"I know you can-"</p><p>"We can both take one," Ben suggests, eyes darting from Klaus to the crowd.</p><p>"They've got weapons, we don't."</p><p>Ben knows. Of course, he knows. Klaus sucks at combat, he sucks, even more, when the other team has an unfair advantage. </p><p>Ben knows but it's hard.</p><p>"Stand back," Ben sighed, hand already unbuttoning his shirt, which he never did on missions because their father just bought him a new uniform for each one but right here, right now, there's far too much uncertainty to be too reckless.</p><p>Klaus stepped as far back as he could, placing his back to the wall, and then he closed his eyes. He didn't watch but he heard.</p><p>He heard the sound of screaming, the inhale from the audience, the sound of blood dripping, and the juicy plops of organs hitting the floor.</p><p>He tried not to imagine it.</p><p>"The Horror really lives up to his name, doesn't he?" The announcer said, so fucking cheerily that it physically hurts Klaus to hear.</p><p>He only opened his eyes when Ben tugged on his sleeve. "I want to go home," Ben whispered and it felt too raw, too broken and all Klaus could do was smile and nod.</p><p>...</p><p>They were guided back to their rooms by the voice and Ben went straight to the showers, stripping himself of his bloodied uniform which caused a pool of blood to flow into the drain of the shower.</p><p>The small wall provided Ben with enough privacy that Klaus couldn't see anything important, but just enough that he could tell that Ben was sulking. Standing there, motionless, and Klaus didn't say anything cause he understood there was nothing he could say to make it better at this point.</p><p>There's a single knock on the door and a small window opens on it. A tray slides inside, one side has two light grey uniforms, and the other two granola bars and a single water bottle.</p><p>For once that day, or night most likely, he realized with a sinking feeling that there was a possibility they were going to be here a while. Way longer than Klaus had ever been gone before.</p><p>The lights of the room turn off without warning and it's pitch black aside from a small ray of golden light that drips in from a small hole in the door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To be continued? Possibly...</p><p>*Like usual it’s all Reggie's fault*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>